guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Mystic Wrath
Theoretically you could load up on enchantments and do mass damage. However, just like using Symbiosis with 30 enchants isn't practical, neither is this. --Life Infusion 19:42, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :At 16 Smiting Prayers, you would only need 4 enchantments to deal the full 130 damage. Also, with 4 enchantments, you only need 14 Smiting Prayers to deal the full 130 damage. --Curse You 17:08, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::I can't honestly see anyone except 55 Monks and Dervishes using this. With anyone else, it is completely pointless. Congrats ANet, you just buffed the farming build you've tried so much to nerf, and gave the Smiter monks yet another useless skill. Gimmethegepgun 17:38, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::I see no way this skill could be useful for a 55hp monk. It only deals damage to one target, which is not what a 55hp monk does. --Curse You 19:19, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::Wait, how is this skill "completely pointless"? It's not all that hard to get 4+ enchantments on you, especially if you're a dervish/using lots of dervish skills. 24.11.175.161 11:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Note that I said Dervishes would use this, so I don't exactly understand how you're countering my argument with part of my argument... Anyway, this skill is really only useful for Dervishes and specifically built teams, being yet another Smiting skill that is far too overly situational, just like the rest of the good ones. *Sniff* ANet, I've just about had it with you guys. MAKE USEFUL SMITING SKILLS!! --Gimmethegepgun 19:40, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::::For the love of God - how long have you been around GW, Gimmethegepgun? Believe me - this Signet is now one of the strongest smiting skills. Ever heard of maintained enchantments? I've seen people cast e.g. Balthazar's Spirit, Essence Bond, Holy Veil, Succor, Watchful Spirit or a lot more if they have invested in Prtection Prayers (it doesn't matter that much) on themselves and voila - there are your 4 enchantments. Energy, if needed, is gained from Balth's Spirit and Bond and through the Blessed Signet - you only need 7 Divine Favor by the way so that you can use the Blessed Sig on 4 Enchantments for its full effect. Situational? Don't make me laugh - a skill that says that you deal damage only if target is not moving, has 3 hexes and 2 conditions is conditional - not when YOU have to have 4 enchantments on you as a MONK - if it was a, I don't know, Mesmer skill it would be far more conditional. Useful smiting skills? Are you crazy? Monks aren't supposed to dish out lots of damage - that's why smiting skills have mostly long recharge and casting times - and yes, they are formidable in certain TEAM builds as they ignore armor. Don't like the smiting skills, play an Elementalist. 0_o --Lim-Dul 05:34, 6 November 2006 (CST) This will be awesome for holding builds. Vindexus had a build that consisted of a tonne of monks, it had a barrier monk, bond monk, aegis chain, dark fury on a taint necro, they all had mystic wrath and inscription mantra plus leech signet. Sounded awesome for holding, they had only 8 in smite and all the interrupts you could want — Skuld 11:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Saw this in HA. Its darn hard to kill 6 monks, never mind them spiking with 6 of these on one target -Anooneemiss 00:07, 1 November 2006 (CST) Thou shall fear the return of the smiting monks... Seriously - if you still think this skill isn't that good, then you haven't met a team using it. Basically a team using this signet buffs itself into oblivion with enchantments making it REALLY hard to take down and then blasts you away with this signet. The tactic I've seen is SoMW with Banish - then you don't even need THAT much smiting prayers. Remember that the damage ignores armor. --Lim-Dul 06:45, 3 November 2006 (CST)